imasfandomcom-20200213-history
IM@S2 Strategy
Starting Out Before you start this strategy, it is best that you own at least one of the following charms: にくワンのお守り (Niku-Wan's Charm), リンカモのお守り (Rinkamo's Charm), and あわんこのお守り (Awanko's Charm). *Decide what stat you are going to have your main focus on (dance, vocal, or visual). *Have the charm that lowers multiplier drain rate for your main focus. Pick the one that lists your main focus *second*. (Use あわんこのお守り for dance, リンカモのお守り for visual, and にくワンのお守り for vocal). *Pick a girl to be in your unit that has a high number of burst appeals in the stat that you will not focus on at all. Miki has the highest visual appeals, Chihaya has the highest vocal appeals, and Hibiki has the highest dance appeals. *Step 3 is essential because when you are using your best stat to appeal, its multiplier decreases, and another multiplier of a different appeal increases. Since you will be appealing with your best stat, the multiplier of another stat will increase until it reaches 1.50, the highest it will go. Visual will increase the vocal multiplier, vocal will increase the dance multiplier, and dance will increase the visual multiplier. Therefore, when burst appealing, it is important to have a idol who has a high number of bursts in your worst stat, since the number of points is solely based on unity and the multipier of each stat will double, creating a whopping 3.00 multiplier when bursting. The other two girls in your unit don't matter *as* much, but obviously the better stats your unit has, the better. *Equip outfits and accessories that raise your main focus stat the most. Preferably, also choose songs that raise your main focus stat. Also on a side note, wait until the multiplier of your best stat reaches 1.46 (1.47 on occasion), then use the stat that increases that multiplier to force the multiplier to go back up to 1.50 for the best point gain. Focus on trying to break into the top 20 by about week 8 if possible. Breaking into Top 20 By Week 8 Breaking into the top 20 as soon as possible will make your total sales for all of your future CDs higher. Week 1-2: Complete mandatory lessons. Get as high of a score as you can. It's preferable if you can get perfect, to get higher stat increases. Week 3: Starting with your first audition, use the first stat that your charm affects as your normal appeal until you get your main stat's multiplier to 1.50. Then just keep appealing that main stat. DO NOT USE THE BURST. Your Danketsu will be very low at that point and you will get more points by not using the burst. If your multiplier for your main stat gets below 1.00, you can use your one memory appeal to boost everything to 1.10. Use the first stat that your charm affects to get your main stat's multiplier to 1.50 and keep appealing your main stat for the rest of the song. You need to get as many points as possible. You should be able to get between 25,000 and 30,000 points at a minimum if you have a good outfit and accessories. Week 4-5: If you have enough money, do a paid promotion + regular lessons. Paid promotions get you more fans than free promotions. Also, do these promotions in different places. Keep track of which area you did the promotion for week 4. Week 6: Do a regional audition, preferably in the same place that you did a paid promotion for week 4. The reason is you want to try to have 2 places with high fan awareness (pink faces). You can use the same strategy for completing the audition as week 3. You should get a bit higher of score due to higher stats. Week 7: Complete a live, to try for a keep. If you succeed in the keep, CD sales will stay very high and create higher chances that you will get to the top 20. Same strategy as weeks 3 and 6. Week 8: Same as week 7, just to push sales even further. By the end of week 8, hopefully you will be in the top 20 of DoTop TV. Training You should train up your unit as quickly as you can. Everything in the top 20 is higher level and would be a little difficult for a lower level unit to beat. Also, getting to a minimum of idol image level 14 is recommended for purposes of end game ranking. After you reach top 20 with your first song (hopefully by the end of week 8), you can start focusing on training. On all non-story weeks from weeks 9-13, choose a super training in the stat you had decided to focus on and a regular training in the stat you decided to focus on. Try to get perfect on every training that you can. In the long run, you shouldn't really bother with your second song, because training at this stage in the game is more important. However, on week 14, go ahead and do an audition, festival, or live, just to get a high score on your second song and to get some sort of sales for it. This will help you a little bit towards your total sales rankings at the end of the game. On week 15, go back to training your unit. Train them until the mandatory story event at week 21. By this point, you should have an idol image level of 12 or 13, so you are almost where you need to be at for the end of the game. Gain Lots of Fans After you finish FUJISAN ROCK, the mandatory festival at week 21, you can switch your focus over to gaining fans. Pick 2 areas on the map and go back and forth between them every other week. You can pick whatever you'd like, but go ahead and try to do the events that get you the most fans that you can so the process will go faster. Once you get to at least 100,000 fans in a particular area, a special festival will unlock. Once you beat this special festival, you no longer need to worry about that area any more and can move on to getting fans in another one. The main reason to get 100,000 fans in that area is just to beat that festival, as that automatically will net you an award from the Idol Academy during week 55 for that particular area. There is an award for each area on the map except the capital area (where Tokyo is). Your fan counts will start dropping after you stop doing things in that area, but once you beat the special festival, it doesn't matter what happens to the fans in that area. If you want more idol image ranks while earning fans, it's preferable to do a paid promotion + regular lesson. Paid promotions get you more fans. You can do them in areas in lieu of an audition, festival, or live. But, in general, try to keep most of your weeks to being auditions, festivals, and lives. You want to get high scores on your songs and more fans. This will also help you earn money, so you can buy better amulets, outfits, or accessories if needed. Category:imas2